


Hatari!: Love in Paris

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Hatari!: Love in the off season [1]
Category: Hatari!
Genre: 1960s, Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Classic Movies - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Multi, Paris (City), Slow Burn, Smoking, theyre flaming bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Charles Maurey takes Kurt Muller to Paris, finding their old fling, and having fun away from the desert.
Relationships: Charles Maurey/Kurt Muller, Kurt Muller/Pockets, mentioned Kurt Muller/Pockets
Series: Hatari!: Love in the off season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718911
Kudos: 1





	Hatari!: Love in Paris

It was the end of the season, and Kurt Muller found himself walking arm in arm with none other than Charles Maurey, off a plane just outside of Paris.  
“Well, my dear friend, Kurt. it seems we have arrived in Paris, would you like to join me in my home I’ve rented for our time here?” Charles asks, Kurt humming lowly, mulling it over in his head.  
“I think I just might, I mean it’s not like I haven’t shared a house with you before, Charles.” Kurt says, smiling.  
“Well, It’s a one bedroom apartment, so you know.” Charles says, hopping into the front seat of his truck that had recently been taken off the plane. Kurt hops in the passenger's seat, smiling.  
“Yes, so? Do you think I have not shared a room with another man before, Charles?” Kurt says, Charles smirking.  
“Wonderful, Kurt, I know you make a great roommate. Pockets told me a lot about you.” Charles says, grinning. Kurts cheeks turning pink.  
“Only good things I hope.” Kurt said, a smirk rising on his lips, Charles turning to look at him.  
“Only good, Kurt, only good.” Charles says, patting Kurts thigh, Kurt letting out a startled laugh, before grinning. 

They arrived in Paris, and ever since they had entered the gates, Charles’ hand was on Kurts thigh, Kurt didn’t mind, obviously, his hand was warm and calloused, his fingers gripping just light enough to catch his attention.  
“Say, Charles, when you’re driving do you always let someone take your attention away from the road?” Kurt asks, Charles laughing.  
“No no no, only the best.” Charles replys, glancing at Kurt, who was shocked.  
“Well, we’re here, Kurt.” Charles says, his hand soon leaving Kurts thigh. Kurt huffs at the loss of the warmth on his thigh, be he smiles, looking up at the apartment building.  
“Charles, what level are we on?” Charles looks back at him, grinning.  
“The top!” Kurt laughs, jumping out of the truck, following after the man.

“So, when are we seeing our beloved seductress?” Kurt asks, leaning against the doorway of their new large apartment, Charles smiling.  
“She should be in the apartment already..” Charles mutters, starting to look through the rooms.  
“Charles!- Kurt!” A feminie voice shouts,running up to the doorway. And there she was, a brunette woman, her hair curly and short, in a bob, her emerald green jacket hugging tight to her form, her white sheer dress flowing just under the hem of the jacket.  
“Sylvie!” Charles and Kurt shout, the two walking to her.  
The two faun over her for a moment.  
“Sylvie, you are as beautiful as ever-” Kurt starts.  
“As bright as the sun and the moon and the stars.” Charles says, smiling.  
“Oh you two, always flattering me. It’s wonderful seeing you two in the same place,” Sylvie says, kissing Charles cheek, then Kurts.  
“Say, how do you two know each other?” Sylvie asks, smiling.  
“Well, I was in Tanzania, and I was working on a ranch, and my friend had gotten hurt, A rino incident, very frightening. And then, Charles comes into the hospital my friend is in, and asks for his position, just in case- turns out, he had the same blood type, helped out my friend, and we worked together till the end of the season.” Kurt explains, Charles nodding, Sylvie gasping.  
“Oh wow, like a modern hero, Charles.” Charles laughs, nodding.  
“That’s right sylvie, say howve you been? Say- lets talk about it over lunch.” Charles says, kurt grinning.  
“Why- I think that’s a great idea!”  
Sylvie hums, nodding.  
“Alright, Lets go, boys!” Sylvie shouts, walking cherifully down the stairs, the boys following quickly after her.

The three sat in a corner booth, the boys on either side of the brunette.  
“Now do tell me, Kurt, how did you get that scar? Last time I saw you… you didn’t have it..” Sylvie says, taking Kurts hand, her warm fingers tracing over his hand, her other hand reaching to the large scar covering his left bicep.  
Kurt laughs nervously, Charles leaning over the table, looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.  
“Okay, okay.” Kurt starts, the two smiling as they watch him.  
“It was my first day on the ranch in Tanzania, a couple years ago now, and they wanted me to help with taking some animals across one of the deeper rivers and I was halfway across, yeah? And a croc came up, I barely saw him. He jumped at me, nearly tore my arm off! Pockets pulled me onto the jeep so fast-still hate those buggers.” Kurt tells, Charles humming gently, Sylvie gasping.  
“Oh, you’re so brave, Kurt, I am so glad those beasts aren’t around here.” Charles says, Sylvie nodding, smiling.  
“Aw, I’m not that brave. Stuff just happens” Kurt says, Sylvie humming and smiling.  
“Oh! I have to go, my friends said they’d meet me at the tower, I have to go now, lovelys, bye bye!” Sylvie says, moving over Charles lap, before blowing them a kiss. The two turn red and wave, watching her walk off.  
“I think she’s still into me.” Charles says, Kurt grinning.  
“I think she’s into me more. “Oh, Charles, tell me, you’re so brave- how did you get those scars?” Kurt says in a high pitch, batching his eyelashes at Charles. He laughs.  
“Lucky.”  
“Don’t worry, Charles, you’ll get your shot to talk about the daring adventures you went on.” Kurt says.  
“What, are you interested?” Charles asks, Kurt grinning.  
“As much as you looked when I was talking.” 

The two got home, a bottle of wine in their hands.  
“You know- Char-Ch...Charles, you are very handsome, sure for Sylvie to kiss you.” Kurt says, paping Charles’ face. He laughs.  
“I think she will. We should go swimming- with her!” Charles says, closing the door behind them, Kurt hums.  
“Yes, tomorrow! And we can show her the racing car!”  
“The racing car!” Charles shouts, the two laughing and stumbling onto the couch, staying there for the rest of the night. Together.


End file.
